Candy Stoker
' ' Candy Stoker played by Chloe Moretz is the daughter of Shelly Stoker. Like her mother, Candy is too comes from a long line of highly skilled knife throwers and she has always known of this talent since she was two years old. Though she doesn't want to be in the family business and she hated beauty pageants she doesn't wanna be in. She appeared alongside her mother in Broke Joy's Fancy Figurine. Season 1 After meeting the manufacturer of the "Prettiest Pretty Princess" figurine, Mrs. Gertrude Balboa who explains that it has been a prize in a mother-daughter beauty pagent for over 40 years, and they can never be sold. Earl tracks down Shelly Stoker, a woman who, with her mother won the pageant many times, and was planning to win it again with her daughter, Candy. When Earl asked to buy a figurine from her, Shelly declined because she thought it would not set a positive example for Candy. Shelly explained that she needed someone to help with the pair's talent section, and agreed to give Earl the figurine if he helped. He happily obliged, then realized their talent was knife throwing. However, he was relieved to discover that both mother and daughter were capable of throwing the knives accurately, due to the Stoker knife throwing gift, passed down from generation to generation of Stoker women. While it appeared that Candy had not yet grown into her gift when her rubber knives missed the mark, Shelly created a "game-time situation" by handing Candy real knives to throw at a real person - Earl. As Shelly spins the wheel, Candy throws her knives and all hit the wheel, missing Earl. Earl grows confident of their success because Candy appears to "have the gift" just in time. But Candy knew all along she possessed the knife throwing gift; at two years-old, she threw a fork at a fly with perfect accuracy. She never told her mom because she never wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps, nor be in beauty pageants. Earl tells Candy they have to win, otherwise he would buy his ex-wife Joy a hot tub, and he knows that hot tubs cost a lot of money. So he tells Candy to focus on the competition by doing what her mother tells her to do. The competition was hosted by local celebrity Tim Stack. Before the show, Candy confessed to her mother that she does not want to follow the family line and be in show business, traveling around after winning the pageant like her mom and her grandma did before. Instead, she liked school and wanted to one day become a doctor. Her mother brushed off the concerns when she said "Honey, if I wanted a doctor, I would've had a boy". Earl listens in, and tells Candy to hit him in the leg with one of the knives during the performance so she can pursue her true dream. Candy went along with Earl's plan that would set her free and let her live like a kid again. Before they continue with her mother, Candy asked "But won't it hurt throwin' a knife your leg?". Earl scoffed and said, "Don't worry about it. I've been stabbed by plenty of girls". Meanwhile in the competition, Joy performs with her mother and receives surprisingly good remarks from the crowd and judges. When the Stokers come on stage and it becomes clear what they plan to do, the crowd grows interested and enjoys the show. Shelly throws all of her knives successfully, and as the crowd turns to Candy the little girl hits Earl in the leg, as he suggested. Shelly was utterly shocked at her daughter's "accidental mistake". Despite the pain, Earl is pleased that he helped Candy. Joy then wins the prize herself. And although she believed Earl owed her a hot tub, Earl knew he did not, because he enabled Joy to win the prize and restored the little girl inside of her who was truly upset when she learned the figurine had been destroyed. He crossed her off his list. More importantly, Candy Stoker was finally free thanks to her new friend, Earl, and could live her life and pursue her own dreams. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Images (Characters) Category:Living characters